Don't Leave Me
by Crazymiraculousfan
Summary: When Chat Noir finds Ladybug injured, will he be able to save her? And who could have injured her so badly? "Not...Hawkmoth..." was all Ladybug had been capable of saying.
1. chapter 1

"H-help..." a weak voice reached Chat Noir's ears. "Ch-Chat..."

He spun around. "LADYBUG!" He ran to her side. She was lying helpless on the ground. "What happened? Are you okay?" He took her limp body in his arms. His heart dropped into the floor when he realized that she was covered in blood. Her side had a huge gash in it. "Y-you're going to be fine..."

"Chat..." but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm g-going to get you to a hospital!" His voice shook with panic. He gently put one arm around her waist, and used his other hand to take out his staff. Her body slumped against his, causing him to catch his breath. Not because his Lady was lying against him, but because she was so badly injured that she couldn't keep from leaning against him.

He began to run to the hospital. His mind was going crazy. Ladybug was dieing. But they would save her. They _have_ to save her. He wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't loose her. "Chat..." she whispered weakly.

"I-I'm here, M'Lady..." his voice broke at the sound of her weak voice. That was the same voice that has challenged Hawkmoth defiantly. And now it was weak and broken. "Y-you're going to be fine. I-I promise."

She just groaned in pain, causing Chat Noir to run faster. When he finally ran through the emergency door, everyone just stared in alarm.

"Someone!" Chat Noir pleaded. "Help her! Please!"

Everyone jumped into action. The nurses rushed over, and took her from his arms, and placed her on a stretcher. "N-no!" she whispered so quietly that no one could hear her, except Chat. "I-I need...Chat...N-Noir..."

Chat Noir gave her a reassuring look before they rolled her away. Panic began to settle in his chest. She couldn't die...could she...? No! He wasn't going to loose her. He began to pace back and forth, ignoring the nurse who had asked if he wanted to go clean up. He was covered in Ladybug's blood, but he didn't care.

"Chat Noir" a nurse ran over. "We need you to come calm Ladybug down! She won't stop kicking, and thrashing, and calling your name. It's making the bleeding worse!"

Chat Noir ran to Ladybug's room, where she was screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SEE CHAT! CHAT! CHAT NOIR! KITTY!" He jumped to her side.

"Ladybug, you need to calm down," he practically begged her. "These people are going to save you. You need to hold still." She seemed to calm at the sound of his voice.

"Chat...?"

He took her hand in his, squeezing it slightly. "I'm here. I'm here. Anything you want to say...say it. Just...

don't leave me..." His voice cracked with emotion. He tried to smile for her. "What would the cat be without his bug?"

"I-I'm...not going...t-to...make it..."

Chat Noir squeezed her hand, and tried to chuckle, but he isntead made a panicked sound. "Ladybug..." He began to beg. "No...no, no, no... you're going to be fine. Don't say that... don't _ever_ say that...never say it again...please..." His voice cracked, and tears began to roll down his cheeks. He barely noticed the doctors and nurses running around as he said, "You can't leave me...I need you...I...I love you...do you hear me? I love you! You can't leave me. You just can't!"

"Chat...I-I'm really...sorry..." she said weakly, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No!" Chat said. "You're going to be fine! You are _not_ going to die!"

"Chat..." Ladybug never got to finish her sentence. She began coughing, and hacking up blood, causing the monitors to go crazy. Nurses pushed Chat Noir away, but Chat fought back. He had to stay with his Lady. He felt a sharp pain go into his arm. He fell to the floor as the drugs flowed through his body. The nurses rolled the coughing, and thrashing Ladybug out of the room. Chat Noir passed out as the tormenting thought came to his head.

 _Will I ever see her again?_


	2. Chapter Two

Chat Noir woke up when someone shook his shoulder. He groaned, and wondered where he was. Shouldn't he be in bed? Everything suddenly came rushing back. "Ladybug! Where is she?"

The nurse that had woken him said, "Room 539."

He jumped to his feet, and ran down the hallway. He was in such a hurry that he passed the door twice before finding it. When he finally burst into the room, he saw Ladybug. She had de-transformed, but the doctors seemed to understand that her identity needed to remain a secret, so they had put a mask on her.

"Ladybug!" He ran to the edge of her bed, taking her frail hand in his. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

She smiled sadly. "Chat, there is still a chance I might die..."

He shakes his head. "No. No, you're going to be fine. You have to be." His voice cracked with emotion. "I-I can't live without you. You _have_ to make it!"

She looked away. She was squeezing Chat Noir's hand like he was the one thing keeping her alive. He didn't like that. "Chat Noir...I don't think I'm going to make it..." Tears were streaming down Chat Noir's face. He was about to object when she raised her hand. "Let me finish. I want to die knowing that you knew both sides of me. Take off my mask."

Chat Noir felt his heart drop through the floor. If she was telling him to do this, then she must have given up. "No...no, no, no! These are the drugs talking, M'Lady! You're going to be fine! I...please...please don't leave me..." He began to sob. Ladybug pulled him into a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder, holding her close. "You can't leave me!" He was begging. "You're going to make it! You're going to get better, and we will go right back to running across rooftops, and defeating akumas!"

"Chat," She was also crying. "Take off my mask."

"No!"

"Yes! Chat, I thought this is what you wanted!"

"Yes...but...not like this..."

"I am going to take it off myself if you don't do it," she threatened.

He pulled out of their hug. He looked into her once bright bluebell eyes, now dim and lifeless. This only made him cry harder. But tgen he saw a slight flicker of fire in her eyes. It was the sane fire she had when they were fighting an akuma. Her eyes were flickering to life. She was giving him a look, which was causing her eyes to have that same blue fire in them.

He reached his hand out, and traced the outline of the mask in her face. He put his finger under it, about to pull it off. "M'Lady, are you sure?"

"Yes..." she breathed.

Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled the mask off. "M-Marinette?" There waa a look of surprise on his face before grief settled in. He hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shirt. "No! No, this can't be happening! You can't die! I love you! I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I can't lose you!"

She rubbed his back the way a mother would. "Shhhh...it's going to be okay."

"No, this is not okay! We were supposed to be highschool sweet hearts! We were supposed to have our happily ever after! But...No! This can't happen! I...I can't lose you..."

He de-transformed into Adrien, causing Marinette to stiffen. She couldn't see him because they were still hugging. "Chat Noir...do you want me to know who you are?"

He nodded. She pulled back, and he let her see his face. A look of shock crossed her face. He tried for a smile. "I guess the cats out of the bag."

She smiled. "Adrien. I'm glad it's you. I...I love you..."

He cried harder. "I love you too! Don't leave me! Please!"

She gave him a sad look. The monitor next to the bed started to go crazy as her heart went crazy. Her face went chalky white, and her eyes turned glassy. "Adrien..." she whispered.

Doctors rushed into the room, telling Adrien to leave the room. "No...no, I can't leave her!"

"She will have a better chance of surviving if we are alone with her. We need no distractions."

Adrien watched anxiously as nurses struggled to keep Marinette's heart beating. "Okay...but you will let me in right after, right?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course."

Adrien walked out of the room. As soon as he was sitting in a chair outside of the room, he began to shake. He cried uncontrollably. He felt like his entire world was falling tto pieces. He was starting to consider comitting suicide if she didn't survive, when a nurse came out.

"I have some good news, and some bad news..." she said.


	3. Chapter Three

Her words echoed in his ears. As soon as she said bad news, he jumped to conclusions. Was she dead? Was she dieing right now? Did she lose her memory?

"Do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" she asked.

Adrien sighed. "Good news. I really need some right about now."

The nurse nodded. "We are pretty sure she will survive..."

He let out a sigh if relief. "Thank goodness."

"The bad news is that she is in extreme pain." The words were barely out of her mouth before Adrien heard an ear piercing scream of pain coming from the room Marinette was in.

"Please...do whatever you have to do! I don't want her to suffer like this!" He winces as Marinette screams again.

"Adrien!" she screamed. Adrien jumped up, and ran into the room. Marinette's face was full of pain, and she was thrashing around. She screamed again.

"Marinette!" He ran to her, and hugged her close. "Shhhhh... it's okay... I'm here. I'm here."

She relaxed slightly, but continued to thrash and scream in pain. "Adrien! It hurts!"

Tears fell from his eyes. "I know...I know..." He turned to the doctor. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can try giving her pain killers. Or we could just knock her out so she can sleep through it..." He hesitates. "Though, she might not wake up if we do that. She's too frail..."

"Give her pain killers!" Adrien said anxiously. Marinette screamed again. "Hurry!"

The doctor rushed out of the room, yelling something to the nurses. Adrien turned back to Marinette, and let a sob escape his lips. She still looked beautiful of course, but she looked so weak, so frail. It hurt to see her like this. Her once pink face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her shoulders sagged, and she didn't hold her head up with the pride she usually had. But her eyes were the scariest part. They were full of pain, and they looked lifeless and hollow.

"Kitty..." she rasped. Adrien winced at her pain filled voice. "I...I'm scared..."

Those were the very words he never wanted his Lady to say. He wanted her to feel safe and at ease. He didn't want her to ever be afraid. He held her close to him. "It's okay... it's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."

"But...I don't think I'm ever going to get better..." She let out another scream of pain. Adrien hugged her tighter.

"You are going to get better. I promise."

The doctor ran back in, and put another IV in Marinette's arm. A liquid poured into her. "The pain killers," the doctor explained.

A couple minutes later, Marinette was relaxed. She looked at Adrien's anxious face, and laughed. "You are really over protective. I'm fine, Adrien!"

Adrien smiled. "Do you know why I'm over protective?" Marinette shook her head. "Because I'm a cat, and cats are very protective of what belongs to them."

She smiled. "Well, I don't have an excuse for being protective of you, except that I'm madly in love..."

Adrien's eyes lit up at her smile. The light was back in her eyes, and they had the blue fire in them. "I love you so much..." he whispered.

A doctor walked into the room. "I have some good news!"

"Really? What is it?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette is starting to recover!"

Adrien smiled. The doctor left the room, and announced the news to all of the other doctors who had been on her case. "Marinette, you're getting better! I told you that you would!"

She smiled, and suddenly looked embarrassed. "So...are we... I mean, we don't have to be...but are we...?"

Adrien gives her a confused look. "Are we what?"

She takes a deep breath. "Are we...together...?"

Adrien laughs. "Why wouldn't we be? I can't wait to announce the fact that you're my girlfriend!"

She blushes. Adrien felt relieved to see her face full of color again. "What about Chloe...?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry about her. If she tries to get revenge on you, I will put her back in her place."

"Ahhh... the two heroes of Paris..." Adrien jumped away from Marinette, and spun around. Standing in the doorway, was none other then Hawkmoth.

"W-what...?" Marinette asked.

Hawkmoth smiled evilly. "I'm just here to destroy you two. You especially, Marinette. I'm not going to fail this time. The only way you can avoid death, is giving me your miraculouses."

Adrien growled threateningly. "Never."

Hawkmoth sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to kill you..."


End file.
